starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign quotations/Zeratul Flashbacks
=Whispers of Doom= Before Mission Preamble Ulaan: Legends hint that Ulaan is the resting place of tablets inscribed with a prophecy revealing the will of the ageless xel'naga. No living creature has touched its surface for millions of years... until now. Zeratul: Raynor... the hounds of the void are closing in... I impart my memory - my very essence - into this Ihan crystal... so that you will see what I have seen... and that the future.... may yet have hope.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Whispers of Doom (in English). 2010-07-27. Mission Briefing Raynor: Zeratul... what the hell have you gotten yourself into? Zeratul: Friend Raynor... long has it been since we stood together against the Swarm. Zeratul: Since then I have wandered the Void in solitude - seeking an ancient prophecy rumored to foretell the return the Xel'Naga. Zeratul: My sojourn led me to a remote world known as Ulaan... Zeratul: ...where I discovered fragments of the prophecy. Yet I was not the first to find them. Zeratul: It falls to you now, old friend... to relive my memories... and believe. Cinematic - The Prophecy thumb|300px|right|Cinematic. Zeratul studies inscriptions upon a wall, his warp blade casting a convenient green light to guide him. As he narrates, view shows inscriptions, showing zerg on the left, protoss on the right, and then coming into conflict in the middle. Zeratul: The zerg swarm came as was foretold. Zeratul: And the protoss, Zeratul: first born of the gods, rose to fight them. Finally, above them all is an alien being, apparently a xel'naga. Zeratul: Now, the Xel'Naga that forged us all, are returning. Zeratul: But do they come to save, Cut to Zeratul, who lifts his warp blade to head height as if to cast more light and get a closer look. Zeratul: or to destroy. He seems to notice something behind him, lifting his blade aloft, warily walks down some steps. View zooms out, showing that he is not outdoors at night, but inside an immense cavern... only it has signs of architecture. Zeratul explores the caves. He encounters and kills four hydralisks. Infested Kerrigan: (Laughter) Kerrigan reveals herself from the darkness. Infested Kerrigan: I knew you'd find your way here ... Infested Kerrigan: eventually. Zeratul: Your very presence defiles this place, Kerrigan. Infested Kerrigan: Do you hear them, Zeratul? Whispering from the stars? Infested Kerrigan: The galaxy will burn with their coming. Zeratul: Perhaps ... Zeratul cloaks. Kerrigan's eyes narrow, looking for him, then sees him uncloak among the stalactites. Zeratul: But you won't live to see it! Zeratul leaps, igniting warp blade to attack Kerrigan. She immobilizes him in the air using a psi blast. Infested Kerrigan: Please ... our petty conflicts mean nothing now. Infested Kerrigan: A storm is coming that cannot be stopped. Infested Kerrigan: Fitting, that we should face oblivion together. Zeratul: (Defiantly) Never! Zeratul reignites his warp blade, apparently dispelling the psi blast and slashes up, outside to inside, aiming for Kerrigan's head. It barely misses, cutting the "arm" of Kerrigan's left wing instead. He jumps back off her shoulders, landing some distance away. Kerrigan's wing separates at the cut and falls to the ground. She looks at the stump with an expression of slight surprise and fascination. Zeratul cloaks, reappearing under a spot of daylight coming down from the ceiling. His right upper arm is apparently wounded and he clutches at it. A hydralisk comes up under Kerrigan's left arm, like a pet dog might and she strokes its head. Infested Kerrigan: Fate cannot be changed. Infested Kerrigan: The end comes [sic] Infested Kerrigan: And when it finds me ... Kerrigan regenerates her wing. Infested Kerrigan: I shall embrace it at last. Kerrigan turns around and walks away. Zeratul: The prophecy is uncertain. Zeratul stands up and steps to the wall. Zeratul: There is always hope. Zeratul turns and climbs up the wall to the crack a few meters above, and dissappears into the daylight outside.''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Prophecy. (in English). 2010. The Mission Zeratul: The prophecy was divided into fragments, each kept at separate shrines. I must gather them and depart this world quickly. Zeratul: This chasm is vast. It is fortunate that I can phase through the shadows to the other side! Zeratul: Spore crawlers can detect my presence! I should stun them with my Void Prison. Zeratul: That spore crawler can detect me from across the chasm. It must be destroyed. Zeratul: That Overseer can see through my cloak. I'd best stun it with my Void Prison before crossing this chasm. Zeratul: The first fragment of the prophecy! Soon all will be made clear. Kerrigan: Why not surrender yourself to oblivion, Zeratul? Wouldn't it be better to end your struggle now than witness the final agonizing moments of your species? Zeratul: The foreboding prophecy weighs heavily on my heart. I'd best reach the remaining shrines before she reconsiders letting me live. Zeratul: So much for Kerrigan's reprieve! Stalker: For Shakuras! Stalker: Greetings, exalted one. We are here in the service of High Templar Karass. He is nearby. Zeratul: Your presence is most welcome. Let us keep moving. Stalker: Permit us to destroy their defenses before we proceed. Zeratul: That patrol of Brood Lords must be dealt with cautiously or we will be torn asunder. Zeratul: Prepare for an aerial attack. Brace yourselves my brethren! Zeratul: The Queen of Blades built hatcheries here! She seeks to subvert this sacred world. I shall put an end to that plan. Zeratul: The second fragment of the prophecy! My task is nearly complete. Kerrigan: Your hope is an illusion, old fool. Zeratul: If you can so easily read my mind, Kerrigan - you'll see that I'll never give up so long as hope remains! Zeratul: Careful now. Kerrigan has set guards to bar our way. It could be a trap. Zeratul: We should take them out carefully, one at a time, or risk being overwhelmed. Zeratul: The banelings spew acid when they die. Stalkers, take them out from a distance! Zeratul: This hatchery must be destroyed if I am to keep the Queen of Blades from subverting this land. Zeratul: Spine Crawlers! Kill them before they can take root and attack! Stalker: High Templar Karass is nearby. Karass: En Taro Tassadar, Prelate Zeratul! I am High Templar Karass. Karass: My force tracked the Queen of Blades to this world -- yet we know not what she seeks. Zeratul: Kerrigan and I were both drawn here to uncover an ancient prophecy. With your aid, I pray we can discover it before her. Karass: It is an honor, great one! Lead on. Zeratul: I've placed the Ultralisk in a Void Prison. Bring it down, Karass! Karass: Zeratul! Can you destroy the airborne zerg? Zeratul: These nydus worms must be destroyed or the zerg reinforcements will overwhelm us! Zeratul: Stalkers! Take the high ground and support our brethren! Karass: Zeratul has destroyed their worms -- press on! Zeratul: The Queen of Blades seeks to pervert this world with that hatchery. I must destroy it! Zeratul: It is done. All of Kerrigan's hatcheries are destroyed. There is yet hope for this world. Zeratul: The final piece of the prophecy. It speaks of one who shall "...break the cycle of the gods..." Karass: Most ominous. But if the Queen of Blades seeks this prophecy, we must keep it from her. Zeratul: The rest is obscured... what?? Kerrigan: You might peel away the prophecy's layers, Zeratul - but you cannot outrun the doom that awaits us all! Zeratul: We cannot prevail against so many! Karass: I will stand against the Queen of Blades while you escape with the fragments! Zeratul: I will not abandon you! Karass: The prophecy is more important than either of us! Reveal its secrets, Zeratul! The future rests on it! Zeratul: Your sacrifice will not be forgotten, Brother. Zeratul: I must get to the Void Seeker before the zerg overwhelm me and the prophecy is lost! Karass: Now... I shall become one... with the khala. Zeratul: I must get to the Void Seeker and preserve the prophecy. I will not let my brothers' sacrifice be in vain. Zeratul: I cannot decipher the fragments on my own. Yet I know who might interpret them: the Preservers of Zhakul. Zeratul: If they cannot... I fear this entire universe will burn. After Mission Hyperion Lab - 15:32 Shipboard Time Conversation about the Artifact Raynor: So these things are still a big mystery, huh? Hanson: Actually I have found something interesting. Whenever you use that protoss device over there, the artifacts respond by drawing together and expanding their molecular matrices. Raynor: A little slower and with shorter words, please. Hanson: Well, if you think of them as dry sponges, they draw ambient energy like water. These things try to absorb as much energy as they can. Raynor: Are they dangerous? Hanson: Not if you're human. If my theories are correct - and you were a protoss, for instance - they could drain the life right out of you.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Artifact (in English). 2010. Conversation with Tychus Findlay Tychus: How'd you become such good buddies with those freaky pro-toss? All I hear is they kill terrans like you and me on sight! Raynor: Some of 'em would. But some others would fight to the death protectin' people like us. Raynor: I helped 'em defend their homeworld from the zerg during the first war. When Kerrigan came back leading the Swarm, I helped 'em out again. They're real big on loyalty. Tychus: Damn Jimmy, almost sounds like you respect 'em. Raynor: I wouldn't expect you to understand, Tychus.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2010. Conversation with Ariel Hanson Raynor: I'm ok, Doc, before you start asking. Hanson: You were staring at that protoss device for a very long time. Are you sure? Raynor: Well, now you mention it I could use a drink or two. Maybe what I saw'd make more sense if I was drunk. Hanson: What was it, Jim? Raynor: An old friend of mine...looking for the end of the world.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ariel Hanson (in English). 2010. Conversation with Matt Horner Raynor: How long was I down in the lab, Matt? Horner: You've been gone for hours, sir. You've been in the lab all that time? (Note: Zeratul contacted Raynor at 04:14, and Raynor "exited" the memory at 15:32. Presuming that Zeratul's Warning and Whispers of Doom are meant to have happened one right after the other, including characters conversations after The Dig, that's a difference of 11 hours and 16 minutes.) Raynor: I used the Ihan crystal Zeratul gave me. I'd swear it only lasted a few minitues... So vivid... Zeratul's been searching for a Xel'Naga prophecy about the end of the universe. There's more, I just haven't got to it yet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010. Conversation with Rory Swann Swann: My shift is almost over. Little drinkin', little shut-eye. Some more drinkin'. Then right back to work.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rory Swann (in English). 2010. Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Tosh: Good to see ya', brotha'. I been - wait. I can see it in your eyes. You've seen into the spirit world... The protoss. He gave you ... a crystal! And now you've been seein' what he's seen. Raynor: That ain't nothing to do with you. Stay outta my head, Tosh! Tosh: Have it your way. But you want to tread careful when you go lookin' into the beyond. If you need me, you know where I be.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Gabriel Tosh (in English). 2010. UNN Report This is UNN news with Donny Vermillion +++ Donny Vermillion interviews Crown Prince Valerian +++ Zerg inflict heavy casualties on Dominion forces +++ Raynor's Raiders quiet +++ Actress Kyla Velassi nominated for best performance +++ Without Media Blitz Lockwell: We have a very special guest today... crown prince Valerian! Thank you so much for joining us, Highness! Valerian: Thank you Kate, it's wonderful to be here. Lockwell: Let me get right to the question on everyone's mind -- is there anyone special in your life right now? Valerian: Truth be told, Kate, I have had a crush on you for many years. Lockwell: (Flattered laugh) Oh stop! Valerian: But in all seriousness, with the zerg invasion, there's little time for such things. I've been studying military tactics under General Warfield, and whatever spare time I have is devoted to statecraft. Valerian: It's my goal to be the best emperor our people could ask for. When the time comes, of course. Raynor: Wonderful, now I've got two of 'em to worry about.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Whispers of Doom." (in English). 2010. With Media Blitz Lockwell: Today I'm speaking with Crown Prince Valerian. Highness, what do you say about the allegations that recently came to light regarding your father's corruption - Vermillion: Kate, there's no need to belabor that topic. Highness, I think the question on everyone's mind is: do you have a special lady in your life? Valerian: Truth be told, Kate, I have had a crush on you for many years. Lockwell: I... ah, what? Valerian: But in all seriousness, with the zerg invasion, there's little time for such things. I've been studying military tactics under General Warfield, and whatever spare time I have is devoted to statecraft. Valerian: It's my goal to be the best emperor our people could ask for. When the time comes, of course. Raynor: Wonderful, now I've got two of 'em to worry about.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Whispers of Doom." (in English). 2010. =A Sinister Turn= Before Mission Preamble Zhakul: Zhakul is an ancient xel'naga planet discovered by protoss wayfarers after the Aeon of Strife. When the Conclave took power on Aiur, all texts and artifacts from the Aeon of Strife were sealed away on Zhakul and guarded by three holy preservers. Zeratul: I gathered allies and we made our way to the forbidden archive of Zhakul. There, a triumvirate of mystic Preservers awaited us. And in the shadows... something else was watching - and waiting.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. Mission Briefing Raynor: Alright Zeratul, old buddy -- you got your mysterious prophecy. Now let's see what your Preservers made of it. Zeratul: My quest to decipher the prophecy took me to the forbidden archive world of Zhakul. Zeratul: Here, three immortal Preservers guarded ancient knowledge. Zeratul: Only they could transcribe the prophetic fragments. I needed to seek them out quickly. The Mission Zeratul: It is strangely silent here, yet these structures are intact. With power they would be functional. Zeratul: The mighty spirits of the preservers are imprisoned close by - we must find them. Zeratul: There are many abandoned structures in this place that we can make use of. They merely need their power restored by the construction of a few well-placed pylons. Zeratul: A Dark Shrine! Once power is restored it could be of great value to us. Dark Templar: Zeratul! Truly fate has sent you here. Zeratul: Join me, brothers, and we shall cleanse this place of evil. Dark Templar: Command us! Zeratul: A Robotics Facility! This structure may prove useful to us. Immortal: I return to serve. Zeratul: My thanks, mighty one. Zeratul: This templar archive lies abandoned! High Templar: Our liberation is at hand! Zeratul: Ready yourself, noble warrior. We confront a terrible evil this day. Stalker: The Preservers you seek serve a higher power now, dark one. Zeratul: Higher power? What could have corrupted these protoss so? Truly, something foul has taken hold of this sacred place. Maar (Hybrid Protoss): INTRUDERS... Zeratul: A... protoss and zerg hybrid... Gods, an abomination! Who created this atrocity? Maar (Hybrid Protoss): Come, my SLAVES. The time has come to give me your STRENGTH. Maar (Hybrid Protoss): OBLIVION comes. NONE shall stand. Maar (Hybrid Protoss): This knowledge is FORBIDDEN. Maar (Hybrid Protoss): Your lives are FORFEIT. Surrender to DESPAIR. Maar (Hybrid Protoss): Your existence ENDS this day. Maar (Hybrid Protoss): Some SECRETS must remain HIDDEN. Maar (Hybrid Protoss): CEASE your foolish struggle. There is no HOPE. Zeratul: The hybrid is draining the preservers to survive! I must free them before it is too late! Maar (Hybrid Protoss): I shall return. Maar (Hybrid Protoss): Your doom is only delayed. Maar (Hybrid Protoss): Merely a temporary setback. Maar (Hybrid Protoss): You cannot destroy me. I shall rise again. Maar (Hybrid Protoss): I go to gather my strength. Maar (Hybrid Protoss): Enjoy your fleeting victory. This is not over. Zeratul: The spirits of the Preservers are entombed within! We must break them open immediately! Preserver: We have seen the prophetic fragments in your mind, Zeratul. We will make of them what we can. Preserver: The Cycle shall draw to its end. The Xel'Naga who forged the stars will transcend their creation... Preserver: Yet, the Fallen One shall remain... Preserver: Destined to cover the Void in shadow... Preserver: It begins with the Great Hungerer. Preserver: It ends... in utter darkness. Zeratul: A Greater Hungerer... could it refer to the zerg Overmind? It has a part to play in this prophecy? Zeratul: I must seek out the Overmind's final resting place. Our ancient homeworld... of Aiur. After Mission Hyperion Cantina - 15:32 Shipboard Time Conversation with Tychus Findlay Tychus: (Amused) I don't think your buddy Horner likes me very much. (Chuckles) I'll drink to that!Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2010. Conversation with Ariel Hanson Hanson: Be careful Jim. I think you're losing yourself in that crystal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ariel Hanson (in English). 2010. Conversation with Matt Horner Without Piercing the Shroud Horner: Welcome back, sir. What did you discover from the crystal this time? Raynor: It's that obvious I used it, huh? Zeratul took the prophecy fragments he found to a... temple? Library? Kinda both, I guess. But this weird protoss-zerg hybrid had taken over the place. Horner: You mean some sort of infested protoss? Raynor: No, this wasn't like infestation at all. It was like someone took the strengths of both races and twisted them together. I gotta tell you - if these things are real, we're in a lot of trouble. With Piercing the Shroud Horner: Welcome back, sir. Learn anything new from the crystal? Raynor: Something I wish I hadn't seen. You remember that zerg-protoss hybrid at the lab we raided? Horner: Hard to forget. That thing was an abomination. Raynor: Well Zeratul took the prophecy fragments he had to a... temple? Library? Kinda both I guess. A hybrid had already taken over the place. Just how many of these things are out there? Conversation with Rory Swann Swann: What's up, cowboy? Y'know you're lookin' kinda rough lately - rougher than usual, I mean. Raynor: I've...ah...got a lot goin' on the right now, Swann. You know how it is. Swann: Yeah, sure. Y'know you might wanna try laying off the sauce and getting some shuteye once in a while, eh? Raynor: Thanks, mom. I'll get right on that. Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Tosh: You look spooked. You've been seein' what the protoss has to show you. The memories shine through you as clear as day. Raynor: I saw... a hybrid. Something unnatural. It was trying to corrupt the protoss preservers. Who would have sent it there? Who controls something like that? Tosh: The one that made them, for sure. That was just the first of many. Dark harbingers, man. Soon they'll be beyond numbering - an' the stars will weep at what comes after. Raynor: How could you know all this? Tosh: I don't. I just feel it be true. TV Commercial I Kissed a Zerg! Bunker Lust Like a FireBat Out of Hell I Left My Heart on Mar Sara (Literally) New Folsom Prison Planet Blues Rogues do it From Behind Don't Cry For Me Tarsonis Terran Up the Night I am Murloc Another Hydralisk Bites the Dust With or Without Nukes Saturday Night's Alright for Nuking Power of the Horde Lucy in the Sky with Mutas I Can't Drive Warp 5.5! Every Rose Has Its Thor Announcer: Level 800 Elite Tauren Chieftain is back with a new album! Pulse pounding rock that will shake the galaxy! Rock out with such hits as: Announcer: Rogues Do It from Behind! Terran Up the Night! Another Hydralisk Bites the Dust! Saturday Night's Alright for Nuking! Lucy in the Sky with Mutas! Every Rose has its Thor! Announcer: Touring in your galaxy now! (Rock 'n' Roll!)''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Level 800 Elite Tauren Chieftain. Commercial after "A Sinister Turn." (in English). 2010. =Echoes of the Future= Before Mission Preamble Aiur: Aiur was the homeworld of the protoss, a jungle planet with multiple oceans, gleaming cities, and ancient temples. The arrival of the zerg changed everything. Now Aiur's primeval jungles are littered with ash, broken war machines, and the remains of the dead. Zeratul: I returned to our ruined homeworld of Aiur. The zerg infestation still covered much of our beloved world... The desiccated remains of the Overmind were still there - a grim reminder of battles lost... and battles won.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27. Mission Briefing Raynor: I remember the fall of Aiur. Don't much like the idea of havin' to see it all again. Guess there's nothin' for it. Zeratul: At the very apex of its victory against us, the zerg Overmind grew... overconfident. Zeratul: Now, all that was left of the mighty Overmind was a twisted, withered husk. Zeratul: I needed to understand whatever memories lingered within the creature's rotting mass. Zeratul: Only by making contact with the gargantuan tendrils connected directly to its cortex could I learn its secrets. Zeratul: Yet its countless minions, which seemed to be feeding from its dead husk, would prove somewhat... problematic. The Mission Zeratul: I must find a way to establish a foothold and summon reinforcements to keep the zerg at bay! Zeratul: Ah, this faithful Observer has kept watch since the evacuation. Its abilities will certainly prove useful now. Zeratul: Some of these abandoned structures remain functional... we shall make use of them. Zeratul: This ancient beacon still thrums with power. I wonder... Zeratul: Ah! I've heard tales of the mighty colossi sealed away beneath Aiur! The beacon must have awoken these fearsome guardians! Zeratul: The Zerg perceive a threat to their dead master! Zeratul: If we use our Observers wisely, we can scout the area before putting ourselves at risk. Zeratul: The zerg will keep coming until we are dead. I must find the Overmind's cortex and discover what I can from it. Zeratul: We must be prepared to defend our base. The zerg are on the move. Zeratul: The zerg seek to overwhelm us! To arms, my brethren! Zeratul: The zerg seek to overwhelm our base! Zeratul: The zerg are coming! Zeratul: Our base falls under a shadow -- the zerg will attack soon. Zeratul: The zerg are massing near our base! Zeratul: These warp gates appear to be functional. Perhaps there's a chance... High Templar: Adun Toridas, Zeratul! We were trapped within the gate's energy matrix when it was deactivated! You have our thanks! Zeratul: The first Overmind tendril! Zeratul: I sense... pain. Surprise. Death. Zeratul: The second Overmind tendril. I sense... death... and joy? Zeratul: The third Overmind tendril. I sense... satisfaction... in a plan set in motion long ago... and... fear of the future? Zeratul: The fourth Overmind tendril. I sense... an end. I must go to the Overmind Cortex to understand. Tassadar: Greetings, brother. I speak to you... from the Beyond. Zeratul: Tassadar! But... you died... slaying this cursed Overmind! Tassadar: I have never tasted death, Zeratul – nor shall I. But that is a tale for another time. I have come to tell you of this creature's... courage. Zeratul: Courage? It was an abomination! Tassadar: Not always. The zerg were... altered. A single over-riding purpose was forced upon them: the destruction of our people. Tassadar: The Overmind was formed with thought and reason... but not free will. It screamed and raged within the prison of its own mind. Zeratul: Who did this? Why? Tassadar: I know not. But the Overmind found a way to resist its all-consuming directive. It created a chance... a hope of salvation. Tassadar: The Queen of Blades. Zeratul: Madness! Tassadar: Only she can free the zerg from slavery – and in so doing, save all that is... from the flame. Zeratul: I do not understand, brother. Tassadar: Forget what you know, Zeratul. The Overmind saw a vision... the end of all things. And now you must see it too. Zeratul: No! This vision! I cannot bear it, stop! After Mission Hyperion Cantina - 23:02 Shipboard Time Conversation with Tychus Findlay Tychus: When I get outta this suit, first thing I'm doin' is... well, I'd hate to offend your delicate sensibilities.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2010. Conversation with Ariel Hanson Hanson: Be careful Jim. I think you're losing yourself in that crystal. Conversation with Matt Horner Raynor: Damn, Matt. I don't even know what to make of this last vision from the crystal. Raynor: Zeratul was looking for more clues about the end of the universe -- but this time he was on Aiur. Horner: Aiur? What was he looking for? Raynor: He was trying to find out why the Overmind made the Queen of Blades in the first place. Horner: She's the one that's going to destroy the universe? Raynor: No, that's just it - I think she's the only one that can save it. Conversation with Rory Swann Swann: Y'know, I been watchin' the logs. Those damn protoss are still way ahead of us. I can't believe some of the stunts they can pull off. Raynor: Tell me about it! They've learned some new tricks since the last time we fought. Swann: I mean c'mon, since when could they warp in guys just anywhere? I thought they needed some kinda gateway at least! Raynor: Not just anywhere, they need a pylon or another power source close by. Still, they've been working to improve their tech just like us. Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Without Media Blitz Tosh: (amused) What've you been seein' this time, man? (sober) Wait...I see it too. Kerrigan? Raynor: Seems the Overmind made Kerrigan to... free the zerg... from somethin'. Put 'em on a collision course with the protoss. Raynor: It's all gone wrong. Everything's... twisted, and there's something out there that's set to destroy us all. Tosh: Zerg... protoss. These are strong races. How terrible - how powerful - is something that plays with their fates? With Media Blitz Tosh: You look... haunted. You've been seein' into the spirit world, and you learned somethin' you don't like. It's... Kerrigan? Raynor: Seems the Overmind made Kerrigan to... free the zerg... from somethin'. Put 'em on a collision course with the protoss. Raynor: It's all gone wrong. Everything's... twisted, and there's something out there that's set to destroy us all. Tosh: Zerg... protoss. These are strong races. How terrible - how powerful - is something that plays with their fates? TV Without Media Blitz Announcer: Nuke Noodles! Call down the FLAVOR!Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Nuke Noodles. Commercial after "Echoes of the Future." (in English). 2010. With Media Blitz News Ticker Tape: +++ Dominion fringe worlds continue to revolt +++ Raynor's Raiders terrorist group biding its time, experts say +++ Emperor Mengsk still in seclusion +++ Kyla Velassi: I'm excited to win an award! +++ Prince Valerian announces new science initiative +++ +++ Lockwell: Tonight on UNN -- Another world has broken into open revolt, and Emperor Mengsk still refuses to give any interviews. Is the Dominion falling apart around us? Arcturus: I will rule this sector or see it burnt to ashes around me.... Lockwell: In this reporter's opinion-- Raynor: Ol' Mengsk is in deep now. He can burn for all I care.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Nuke Noodles. UNN newscast after "Echoes of the Future." (in English). 2010. =In Utter Darkness= Before Mission Preamble Ulnar: In protoss legends the planet Ulnar was the mythical last resting place of the gods, the very center of creation from which all life ultimately flows. Zeratul: Now, friend Raynor, you must see the Overmind's vision of the future. The end of my people... and of all things. This is our fate, should Kerrigan die...Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Mission Briefing Raynor: I don't think I want to see any vision of the Overmind's... But if Kerrigan's involved... I need to know. Overmind: On a distant, shadowed world, the protoss will make their final stand. Their heroes will gather, their forces will be marshaled, and they will die bravely. But still, they will die. Overmind: And my zerg... will be slaves... to the hybrid. Overmind: All will bow before the power... of the Fallen One. The Mission Zeratul: Protoss brethren, heed me! The last twilight has fallen. The galaxy burns around us! The terrans have been consumed. We are all that stands against the shadow. But if we are to meet our end this day, then we will do so AS ONE! En Taro Tassadar! High Templar: Great one, the vault is prepared. Guard us while we preserve our knowledge for those that may follow. They must not make the mistakes we did. Urun: I have rallied the last of our great fleet! Zeratul: Your timing is impeccable, Admiral Urun! When the enemy takes to the air, we will need your support. Dark Voice: The zerg performed their function as I had planned...My Hybrid are proof of this. Now, the last of the protoss will fulfill their function...In death! Urun: The zerg are swarming at our flanks. We have to react quickly or our perimeter defenses will fall! Dark Voice: All shall be remade in my name! Behold my greatest creation! Urun: I'm detecting a large amount of zerg activity in their hive clusters! Prepare for an assault! Mohandar: Our Void Rays are ready to do their part! Disengage prism inhibitors and concentrate all batteries on the hybrid! Zeratul: Well met, great Mohandar! For Aiur! Dark Voice: Every hand is turned against you. Even the ground beneath your feet carries the seeds of your destruction! Selendis: This is the hour of truth, noble templar! Let the enemy know the wrath of Aiur's champions! Zeratul: Executor Selendis! Unleash the full power of your forces! There may be no tomorrow! Selendis: En taro Tassadar, Zeratul! Dark Voice: You have no place to hide and nowhere to run! Artanis: This is Hierarch Artanis, commanding the Shield of Aiur! Our matrix-fields are within range! Engaging mass recall! Artanis: My brethren, hear me! For there is little time left. All that remains of our race, our civilization, are those that stand beside you now. Artanis: Trust in each other. Strike as one will! Let our last stand burn a memory so bright, we will be remembered forever! En taro Tassadar! Dark Voice: Foolish, prideful children...There was one among you who could have jeopardized my great plan... but in your recklessness – you mistook her for the true threat! Zeratul: The Queen of Blades... how could we have known? Dark Voice: Your efforts are futile. My harbingers will usher in a new age! Zeratul: If only we had acted sooner... Dark Prelate Zeratul has died in combat. Urun: There's just...too many of them... Admiral Urun has fallen in battle. Mohandar: I return...to the Void. Dark Prelate Mohandar has fallen in battle. Selendis: Forgive me great Tassadar...I wasn't...strong enough. High Executor Selendis has fallen in battle. Artanis: Kerrigan... how could we have known... Hierarch Artanis has fallen in battle. Dark Voice: As I was your beginning - so shall I be... your end. Played when the minimal kill count is met but the ''Semi-Glorious or Blaze of Glory achievements are not.'' Dark Voice: I love it when a plan comes together. Played when the ''Semi-Glorious or Blaze of Glory achievements are met.'' Dark Voice:Your light is expended. It is finished. After Mission Hyperion Lab - 04:46 Shipboard Time Zeratul: Friend Raynor, you now bear witness... to the truth. There is a malevolent presence within the Void that seeks to destroy everything we hold dear. Could this... Fallen One be a Xel'Naga? After so long... could the gods themselves seek our destruction? Zeratul: And Kerrigan... I can hardly believe -- the wretched Queen of Blades will prevent the destruction of all that we know... Zeratul: Raynor, you may soon hold Kerrigan's fate in your hands. I know only that she must live. Be wary, old friend... the hounds of the Void... are on the hunt. Conversation with Tychus Findlay Hyperion Cantina - 10:04 Shipboard Time Tychus: You're lookin' a little pale there, Jimmy. What you need is another drink!Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2010. Conversation with Ariel Hanson Hanson: I don't suppose you could give me a sample of your brain tissue for sample purposes? Conversation with Matt Horner Horner: You look shaken, sir. What's wrong? Raynor: Zeratul called it a vision of the future. It was the end time, Matt. Armageddon. More protoss than we ever knew existed, but there still weren't enough to stop the hybrid. Horner: But what about Kerrigan? Wasn't she supposed to stop them? Raynor: In this time-line she was dead. Killed by...us. That's what Zeratul's been trying to tell us all along. She has to live or we're all doomed. Conversation with Rory Swann Swann: Oh what the hell, cowboy, you look like crap. You been thinking about that girl again? Raynor: Kinda. I just got some bad news 'bout what might happen if we can't save her. Swann: Bah, no use worrying about what might happen if you ask me. You want me to help, you just let me know. Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Tosh: Damn, brotha' - you look like you could use a drink. Raynor: I saw the last vision Zeratul put into the crystal. It was a look into the future - a final battle against the hybrid. Armageddon. Somehow... Kerrigan's the key to preventing it. Tosh: Who knows how the wheel turns? Cycles upon cycles. This much I know - Those that see the future best take heed. It's both a gift... and a curse. Raynor: But is it cast in stone? That's what I need to know. Tosh: Who knows? I've heard you say we are who we choose to be. If that be true, the future cannot be fixed. TV Bubba: Hankerin' for some down home cookin' out there in the space-lanes? C'mon down to Bubba's Gas n' Grub! Bubba: We got Two Fer Tuesdays, featuring BBQ Muta-Wings! Also free Plasma Charge with each fill up! Bubba: Bubba's Gas n Grub! Your space trucker home away from home!Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Bubba's Gas & Grub. Commercial after "In Utter Darkness." (in English). 2010. References Category: Quotations